Xenosaga IV
by wolfstyle2074
Summary: 300 years have passed, humanity now coexist peacefully with realians. Upon the return of the gnosis, a new combat android has awaken to battle against gnosis. Enter AE-RO as she fight alongside the Realian Resistance Force. Will she discover her own agenda?


Xenosaga IV

Chapter 1

AE-RO

Over 300 years, humanity has peacefully coexisted with realians. Thanks to the heroic efforts of the Anti-Gnosis android KP-X, KOS-MOS, who prevented universal destruction upon the awakening of Zarathustra. After Vector Industries' CEO Wilhelm is exposed for his misdeeds, Vector had shut down for good. Now in 23XX, fearing that the gnosis will return, a realian scientists, Dr. MOMO Niwashiro has developed a new anti-gnosis unit that resembles KOS-MOS, prior to her "disappearance." Enter Aries Equivalent Ratio Observational, AP-XXX, AE-RO. A new generation combat android whose capable with combat skills that rivals KOS-MOS. However, she is highly advanced with high speed. MOMO had banded with other realians and assembled the Realian Resistance Force to maintain peace in the galaxy.

Currently the Realian Resistance Force are assigned by the Galaxy Federation to patrol around in space with their hangar ship, the "Cosmetic Eagle." Here MOMO is heading to the lab for some tests with AE-RO, before that she is called by a fellow member. "Dr. Niwashiro we have a recruit who wants to speak to you."

"Of course, I'm sure AE-RO wouldn't mind if she can wait a little bit longer. Send him to the main control room, I'll be right there."

"Yes sir…I mean ma'am…doctor is it?" The trooper stammered. Not knowing what to call her, considered that MOMO is the leader.

"It's fine, whichever works for you." MOMO smiled. As time goes on, MOMO is now physically 18-years-old. Despites that realians don't age, it's obvious that they can slightly age for 100 years. No longer appearing 12 or 14, MOMO has long pink hair and wore a lab coat with a yellow t-shirt and a brown skirt that reaches her knees. At the main control room, a recruit is a male realian with grey hair, green eyes, while holding onto a helmet meant for mech piloting. MOMO entered to greet him. "Hello, you must be new here. Congratulations on passing the exams. Mr…"

"Sam. The honors mine Dr. Niwashiro. I am more pleased to be at your service. I'll do my best to fight alongside with you and the Resistance Force, and to protect civilian life." Sam introduced himself and shook her hand in excitement. Then he saluted out of respect. "Since you just got here, I'll give you the tour. Follow me." MOMO leads Sam through the hallways to show him around to get started. Meanwhile the research team of the Realian Resistance Force are waiting for MOMO to set started on the testing grounds.

"Man, how long is this going to take for us to wait for Dr. Niwashiro to run on errands?" One of the scientist said.

"Relax. I heard there a rookie here to train how to pilot an A.S. So, this shouldn't take too long." Another one said just as MOMO walked in as she finally finished the tour.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, how are her systems doing."

"All systems are green, Doctor. There should be no problem at all."

"Good work, now on to the testing sequence." MOMO then types down the password AE-RO's capsule, which is unknown to others as it is a secret that nobody must know. Then the capsule opened revealing an android that is a female humanoid model with orange-bleached hair, brown eyes. With a white bodysuit and her body parts with tangerine colored material, including a headband. She rose up from the capsule and scan the research team and faces MOMO. "Good evening AE-RO, how are you doing?"

"Good evening Doctor, all systems are normal. No problems at all." AE-RO seemed to be functioned perfectly. She even shows a smile on her face, making MOMO doing the same.

"I'm glad. Now can you make the introductions?"

"Oh, yes of course. I am a new generation Anti-Gnosis weapon system, serial number 00-00-00-00-3. Development name AP-XXX, abbreviated name AE-RO." AE-RO stated. Rumor has it when MOMO created AE-RO, she is modeled after the first android before her, for the memory she doesn't want to forget. MOMO was one of the participants during the final battle at age 15. After KOS-MOS sacrificed herself to save the universe. But this was just the beginning, with the anima energy released that is only delaying the universe from being destroyed until the world of Lost Jerusalem is found as the way of preventing its decimation.

"Okay then, AE-RO follow me, we'll be running some tests to see your skills."

"Understood." With that, AE-RO followed MOMO to the training room, when they got there AE-RO stood in the middle of an empty room. Pillars arisen from the floor below as height material, a battle mech appeared ready for a practice battle meant for AE-RO to combat against. Luckily this mech is in auto pilot, so no pilot can get themselves killed training. AE-RO made machine guns appeared from her right hand and began the test. The mech charged at her and she evade it and shoot several bullets. Then it spun and swung its left fist at her, but AE-RO quickly dodged and ran up to its arm, kicking the chest part 3 times. MOMO and her research team are impressed how quick AE-RO is. Her speed is what differs her from KOS-MOS. AE-RO kick-jumped on 4 pillars and pounds the mech with her fists clutched. It blew up and she landed as her hair flowed beautifully as the explosion blows like the wind. AE-RO exited the area and turned to the team.

"Nice job AE-RO, you're even faster than in your first exams." MOMO exclaimed. Hoping that there is more to her than just her speed.

"Thank you, is there anything else I could assist you with? You could use a break. I could tell that you're a little fatigued." AE-RO scanned MOMO's body condition. It's true that MOMO may be tired after all the hard work she's been doing to reach her goal.

"No it's okay. There's more I need to do." MOMO reassured.

Author's Note: AE-RO is the main character I owned for Xenosaga IV. MOMO took Juli Mizrahi's maiden name Niwashiro in order to conceal her identity as the 100-series prototype. Please comment below if you have any opinions.


End file.
